YunJae 'Promise'
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: Boys Love - 1shot / Yunho baru saja akan membuka pintu tapi gerakannya tertahan / "Bukankah sudah berjanji untuk tidak lagi melempar barang padaku ketika kau merajuk, hmm?," ujar Yunho setelah meletakkan guling di atas ranjang dan ia duduk di samping Jae Joong / Yang mau liat gimananya JJ yang merajuk, yuk ahh lanjut baca FF ini


"Berhenti mengikutiku, Jung Yunho!".

Disana, dijarak tak kurang dari tiga meter, lelaki itu berdiri menatapku. Aku menghela napas dan membalas tatapannya. Tidakkah dia mengerti, mengapa aku berlari darinya?, pikirku.

"Aku marah padamu!," ujarku dan dua detik berikutnya, aku membalikkan badan lalu berlari lagi.

Meninggalkannya di parkiran.

...

...

Enno Kim Present

 **"PROMISE"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : Mrs. Kim

 _Warn : Boy x Boy, Family, drama, romance_

 _No bash.. No flame.. No copy-paste._

Saya cinta damai.

...

...

 _YunJae saling memiliki.._

 _YunJae saling melengkapi.._

 _Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya._

 _Happy Readiiiiing :)_

...  
...

"Ada apa dengan Jae Joongie, Yunho-yah?"

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk ketika mendengar suara. Ia tersenyum simpul lalu meletakkan sepatu di rak. "Jae Joongie marah padaku, _umma_. Aku terlambat menjemputnya," ujar Yunho seraya melangkah ke ruang tamu.

Ia disambut senyuman dan tepukan lembut dibahu ketika langkahnya terhenti. Kini Yunho berhadapan dengan wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di bawah tangga. "Anakku selalu merepotkanmu, ya?," ujar wanita paruh baya itu yang ternyata _umma_ dari Jae Joong.

"Tidak selalu _umma,_ Jae Joongie terlihat semakin menggemaskan jika ia merajuk kan?."

"Yunho-yah.. Jika Jae Joong mendengarmu mengatakan bahwa ia menggemaskan, ia akan semakin merajuk padamu."

Yunho mengendikkan bahunya mendengar ucapan itu. Jae Joong memang tak suka dikatakan menggemaskan. "Aku bisa mengatasinya, _umma_ ," ujar Yunho seraya menatap ke lantai atas.

" _Jja~_ Segera temui anak itu, ia pasti menunggumu di kamarnya. _Umma_ akan menyiapkan makan malam dulu," ujar _umma_ Kim pada Yunho lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur.

Yunho bersyukur atas pengertian _umma_ Jae Joong. Dia memang harus segera bicara dengan kekasihnya itu. Membuka kancing teratas kemejanya, Yunho bergumam lirih.

"Hh~ Lelah sekali"

...  
...

 _ **Ceklek!**_

 _ **Buk!**_

Yunho baru saja akan membuka pintu tapi gerakannya tertahan. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sebuah guling tergeletak dilantai. Ia sesaat menatap Jae Joong yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang, kemudian mengambil guling itu.

"Bukankah sudah berjanji untuk tidak lagi melempar barang padaku ketika kau merajuk, _hmm_?," ujar Yunho setelah meletakkan guling di atas ranjang dan ia duduk di samping Jae Joong.

Jae Joong yang mendengar perkataan Yunho segera menoleh dan mendorong bahunya seraya berkata, "Aku tak mau bicara padamu."

Yunho hanya mengaduh lalu menghela napas ketika bahunya di dorong.

Selang beberapa detik, lelaki itu merangkul bahu Jae Joong. Mereka berpelukan, tapi sedetik kemudian, Jae Joong melepas rangkulan itu dan berkata, "Pergi sana. Jangan dekat-dekat denganku."

Yunho mengabaikan ucapan Jae Joong. Lelaki itu perlahan membaringkan tubuh mereka di ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Jae Joong meronta, mencoba melepas pelukan mereka. Hey.. Mereka sedang bertengkar, tapi kenapa Yunho malah memeluknya dan berbaring?, pikir Jae Joong.

"Kau berjanji akan menjemputku tepat waktu, Yun. Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya, kau membiarkanku menunggu. Hari ini aku menunggu selama 2 jam di parkiran kampus," ujar Jae Joong dan menjauh dari Yunho.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku lupa mengabarimu jika ada tamu dari luar kota"

"Selalu lupa. Yang kau ingat hanya pekerjaan kan?"

"Aku berjanji tak akan lupa dilain waktu."

"Selalu berjanji kan?"

Yunho menoleh dan mendapati Jae Joong berbaring menghadap jendela kamarnya. Yunho menggeser tubuhnya, mendekat ke tubuh Jae Joong dan kembali memeluk kekasihnya itu. Jae Joong bisa saja pulang tanpa dirinya tapi lelaki yang sedang marah padanya itu keras kepala.

"Bisakah kita akhiri pertengkaran hari ini? Aku lelah sekali, Jae." ujar Yunho seraya mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Jae Joong yang mendengar ucapan Yunho hanya berdecak. Yunho selalu menepati janjinya tapi kenapa tidak untuk satu hal ini?, pikir Jae Joong. Tapi ia perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Yunho yang sudah menutup matanya. Terlihat jelas raut lelah dari wajah Yunho, Jae Joong mengusap rambut yang menutupi kening kekasihnya.

Saat lelaki yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 1 tahun ini menjemputnya tadi, Jae Joong tidak memperhatikan penampilan Yunho. Ia langsung berlari ke arah mobil yang terparkir dan ada sedikit perdebatan sebelum ia membuka pintu belakang mobil dan duduk disana.

"Jangan tidur dengan posisi seperti ini, tubuhmu bisa sakit nanti," ujar Jae Joong. Pasalnya Yunho berbaring dengan tangan yang tertekuk, sebagai alas kepalanya dan tubuh yang meringkuk.

"Biarkan saja,"

"Yunho"

"Bukankah ada kau yang akan merawat jika aku sakit? Aku suka dirawat olehmu," ujar Yunho yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Jae Joong menghela napas ketika mendengar ucapan Yunho. Lelakinya memang aneh. Hey~ Mana ada orang yang suka dirawat?

Walaupun Jae Joong sedang kesal, tapi ia selalu memperhatikan kesehatan Yunho.

" _Jja~_ Ubah posisi tubuhmu," ujar JaeJoong seraya beranjak dari kasur dan berdiri di depan Yunho yang terbaring.

Perlahan, Jae Joong mengecup pipi Yunho lalu meluruskan kedua kakinya, membuat Yunho membuka mata dan tersenyum. Ia menepuk paha Yunho dan lelaki itu menggeser dan membenarkan posisi tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah tak marah padaku?," tanya Yunho.

"Aku masih marah padamu. _Jja~_ Tidurlah, masih ada waktu sebelum makan malam," ujar Jae Joong.

 **Cup!**

Lelaki bermata _doe_ itu kemudian mengecup bibirberbentuk hati milik Yunho sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Meninggalkan Yunho yang tersenyum sebelum membalikkan badannya dan kembali memejamkan mata seraya memeluk guling.

 _Hey~_ bukankah Yunho sudah bilang bahwa Jae Joong yang merajuk itu menggemaskan?

...

...

 _ **#HappyJaeJoongDay**_

Selamat ulang tahun lelaki kesayangan aku..

Maaf ya cuma bisa kasih kado berbentuk FF ini, telat publish pula #plak

Semoga FF nya tidak mengecewakan ya

 _Wanna give me a Review...?_

 _Thank you~_

...

...

...

Jika kalian berkenan, silahkan berkunjung ke blog saya untuk mengetahui FF yang ter-update. Karena sebelum saya memposting FF disini, saya terlebih dahulu mempost'nya di blog.

 **zheyrasky73dotwordpressdotcom  
**

Atau ada yang mau add **wattpad** saya?

Silahkan add di **: ZheyraSky**


End file.
